Unusual
by Purple Poodle
Summary: Mikan has been acting strange since the new student came. Natsume couldn't stay still so he tried hard to find the cause. Was it the new student? Or just a change of heart? Please Read and review! NatsumexMikan NobaraxOC and some other pairings
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

**Hi to whoever may read this story that sucks…my second fic and thanks..for the review Shoujo Romantica Lover for my first fic. I was really glad that I have one review. I'm not really a great author.**

**Disclaimer: Hardy har har I don't own it. If I did, Yuka will be alive.**

* * *

><p>"Oi."<p>

Yawn.

"Oi, Polka."

"Oh, hi Natsu-haaaa.." Mikan yawned again. "Is there something that you need?"

"You're on my place." Mikan looked around and mothed a big 'O'.Mikan had just slept under the Sakura Tree. They were half-day because the ESP just called all the teachers. I mean ALL-even Persona and forced the others to bring Nodacchi back. She decicded to sleep there because she didn't see Natsume there.

"I just got sleepy when I thought of the Sakura tree!" she said, smiling sheepishly. "I don't care about your reason. Just stand up and let me sit." Natsume answered uninterested. Mikan just rolled her eyes and stood up. But she didn't leave. She was just standing while staring at Natsume. Natsume raised an eyebrow. "You know Natsume, you should've sat at the other side." Mikan said.

After a few seconds, Mikan just walked and glanced at Natsume. When she turned, she turned to Natsume again. He was sitting and Mikan was about to walk away when she saw something behind the trunk. She blinked but she let it go. Still she got curious so she tried to blink. She saw another figure but she didn't turn.

Natsume thought she was staring at him. "Polka, don't blink like an idiot who saw some ghost."

"P-PERVERT! I DIDN'T SEE ANY GHOST!" but she remembered the hand. She turned and ran away as fast as she can. '_What's wrong with her' _Natsume thought.

Mikan slammed the door, of her room. She plopped into her bed and removed the creepy thought. She fell asleep again while removing the thought.

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone!" Everyone turned and only Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Koko greeted her back. The others just went back to what they were doing. Hotaru, who was usually doing some of her inventions was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Uh..where's Hotaru?" the brunette asked Iinchou. "She was called by one of the students in Technology Ability Class." Yuu answered. Mikan just sat down and smiled thinking of Hotaru.

'_Her hair is short but soft. She also is cold..but sometimes she shows how much she love me! And her inventions are so great! It's so wonderful her hand could work fast! She has fast….h-hands'_

Mikan frowned when she remembered the hand yesterday. It gives her chills whenever she think about it. But she still wondered what were those hands. How did it got there? Is it really a ghost? Was it a bad or good ghost?

Just then, Natsume and Ruka came in. Mikan was drowned with her thoughts that she didn't even notice they came. Ruka also wondered why Mikan was spaced out and didn't greet them today. Natsume just looked at the brunette and proceeded to their seats. Ruka's rabbit just wiggled his nose and snuggled to him.

Mikan was going to go to Yuu and ask him if he knew. Before she could even stand, the door opened and Narumi was there. "Morning KIDS! I have some very good news!" The students thought it was self-study or the class is suspended. But they knew Narumi won't call it 'good' news.

"We! Have! A! New-" before he could finish it, a brown-haired boy with ice blue eyes came in. He was wearing a smile when he came in that made the girls-except Mikan who was drowned with her thoughts-squeal and blush. "I thought I told you wait till I call your name." The boy just smirked and said "Ryuu Akihiko. 14. Perso ality changing alice. I can change your personality if I want to." Natsume peeked from his manga and when he saw Ryuu, he was wide-eyed. Everyone, including Mikan who had come back to reality when he said his name, just had one thing in their mind.

'_Rare alice.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so sorry about my bad story..but THIS IS JUST FIRST CHAPTER! There'll be more and please forgive me for not showing Natsume so much. But he'll be in the next and upcoming chapters! But I think there wont be any chapters if I don't get a review..why? coz if I put chapters and no one is even reading it… TnT pls just read and review…just a 'hi' or 'bad story' is good. Just lemme know ur reading!<strong>

**Anyway tnx for reading and review! _**


	2. Chapter 2: Another important person

**Hi! I got reviews! Yippee! Thanks and here is the next chapter :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

'_That jerk'_ Natsume thought. He was under the Sakura tree, resting when he remembered the new student.

_FLASHBACK (6 years ago)_

"_Me too, let's look over there!_

_The guards ran towards the direction they pointed out._

_A sigh of relief came from a fire-caster hiding behind some boxes. 'I guess they're gone.' Natsume's mission wasn't hard as he thought. It was all going according to his plan. Sneak past the guards, get the envelope, and go out. He'll just have to fight if it's necessary._

_He walked quietly towards the exit. Just a bit more and his mission would be finished. He already placed his hand on the doorknob. Then his chest started to ache. Hi quickly grip his shirt._

'_Damn, just a bit more.' He quickly opened the door only to find a brown haired guy with an orange mask on his face smirking at him._

"_Well, well. Isn't it the black cat? You look so weak in that state! Gripping your shirt, although I can't see your face with that mask on, I'm sure you have a twitched eyebrow and your mind saying 'damn'!" He said in a sarcastic tone._

_Natsume is getting pissed." Why you little, who are you? Are you part of AAO?"_

"_Oh, Ryuu here... You see, I was just sent to stall you! I don't have a strong alice but," He cut his sentence. He smirked. "I want to make fun of the weak black cat now."_

_Natsume's chest is still in pain but he forced a fire to show up in his hair. But no fire showed up. "You have a barrier alice?"_

"_Oh, did you just use your alice on me? Too bad because I'm not a barrier alice user." Natsume's pain in his chest was gone so he quickly kicked the Ryuu guy. Ryuu let his guard down because he thought he is still in pain so he groaned in frustration. He quickly went to Natsume's back but Natsume was alert. He avoided his attack and punch his stomach._

"_Who's weak now?" Natsume said while Ryuu is holding his stomach. 'Always my stomach,eh? I haven't even laid a hand on him.' He stood up and punch his face. Natsume's mask moved a little so he fixed it. _

"_You're weak. You shouldn't have come here, weakling." Natsume said and punch his stomach again. While Ryuu was lying down, he removed the bracelet Ryuu has. Ryuu quickly touched Natsume's hand and Natsume felt was a red small mark on his wrist but he ignored it. Ryuu just smirked and pushed Natsume. Ryuu stood and smirked._

"_Black cat, won't you be obedient and give me the bracelet?" _

_Of course Natsume won't but his body moved suddenly. He was surprised when HIS own hand gave the bracelet to him. 'What the hell!' _

"_Black cat, I just used my alice on you! From the stubborn to the obedient kid." But Natsume's personality has nothing to do with using his fire alice. Ryuu hasn't put on his bracelet so Natsume burned his bracelet. Ryuu dropped the bracelet to prevent his self from being burned. After all, if Natsume obeys him, he'll follow. But Ryuu didn't say anything about not using his alice. Natsume ran out and put a fire to the door to prevent Ryuu from going out._

'_Damn you black cat. If I can't hurt you then I'll hurt your friends'_

End of Flashback

Natsume twitched at remembering their first meeting. After the following mission, after their meeting, Ruka acted strangely. He didn't greet Natsume or bring his rabbit. He was becoming cold. But it was for 1 week only. He asked Persona about this and he knew who did it. After he asked Persona, he looked if Ruka has a weird mark on his wrist. There was. He took out a yellow bracelet with no design only a plain yellow bracelet. He wore it to Ruka. Ruka refused but Natsume forced him. Ruks felt weird then. He fell down. Natsume observed then Ruka quickly stood and apologize to Natsume. He said he was held by a brown haired guy then his body started moving

Natsume swore he'll kill that guy when he sees him again.

But here he was. A new student in their class. '_What is he planning..that weakling' _

"Natsume! You were here!" a cheerful brunette said while running to the Sakura tree.

"What do you want, noisy girl."

Mikan sat down beside Natsume and her smile faded. Natsume noticed this but he waited. Then the brunette spoke. "Natsume, yesterday…I..I saw a-a figure behind you. He was going to touch you but the hand was gone when I blinked then I blinked and I it again." She said in a scared tone.

"Probbably your imagination. You must be watching a lot of horror movies." Natsume answered in a bored tone. " Eh? Yeah, maybe."

"That's what you came for?"

"Uh-uh! Well, I wanted to ask you if you saw Hotaru. She wasn't here today and yesterday."

"Don't know and don't care." Natsume answered. Mikan pouted and said a 'hmph' in a low voice. She stood up and run towards the dorms. She was worried about Hotaru and Natsume wouldn't care. Nasume just went back to sleeping.

Little did they know that pair of eyes behind the bushes was observing them. The owner of the eyes smirked.

'Black cat only talks to one girl, eh? Must be an important person'

* * *

><p><strong>And the second chapter is finished! Hope you like it and please review! Thanks again for those who reviewed! And I update a day after I made the first chapter! Cuz I got reviews that's why! Anyway thanks for reading! Review, too! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Sudden Change

**Thanks for the reviews! Also..thanks Meryq! Umm.. since I'm just new…can I also ask what's OOC and POV? Hehe don't laugh at me..I'm just new :3**

**Anyway here's the third chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Natsume"<p>

…

"Natsumeee…"

…

"NATSUME!"

"What polka!" What a nice day to ruin. Natsume was just sleeping peacefully under the Sakura tree, and Mikan once again disturbs him. "Can't you not disturb my sleeping?" Natsume said in a not so-friendly way.

"I'm just gonna ask you something! Don't be so rude." Mikan poted after saying this. '_So waking someone by shouting is not rude_' Natsume thought. Mikan remembered why she came here and sat beside Natsume. "Natsume, have you been to the dangerous ability class?"

"Obviously."

"No, I mean have you been there today."

"…."

Mikan pouted at his silent answer. She waited for a few seconds. "So…have you seen Nobara-chan there?"Natsume sighed and answered "If I tell you, will you go away?" Natsume really doesn't want her to go but he is still sleepy and decides to let her go for now. Mikan blinked at Natsume's answer and smiled. Natsume knew it was a yes.

"No."

"WHAAAAT?" Mikan shouted. He made her wait so she thought he has seen Nobara. "You made me wait for an answer and you're telling me 'No'?"

"You asked me if I have seen her, I didn't. And you're making my ears bleed polk..no…strawberries." Natsume smirked. Mikan was wide eyed and quickly stood up.

"P-PERVEEERT! H-HOW DID YOU..! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PEEEK!" Natsume was irritated at her shout. "Shut up. You're beside me so don't shout." Mikan then stick her tongue out. "Bleee..I'm gonna find Nobara-chan by myself! And Hotaru, too!" And with that, she ran away trying to find two girls.

* * *

><p>Hotaru was gone for two days. Mikan was beginning to worry. Even Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko were worried. Ruka was half glad because no blackmailing but half worried because she's Mikan's bestfriend. Also, they were classmates. She was on Hotaru's front door. She knocked 6 times. "Hotaruu!"<p>

"So you're Mikan Sakura." A voice from behind said. Mikan whipped her head to see who spoke. And it was…

"Akihiko-san!" Mikan smiled like she did to everyone. "You can call me Ryuu, Mikan." Ryuu said whit a smile on his face. "Okie, Ryuu-kun!" Ryuu approached Mikan and held her right wrist. He smirked and Mikan tilted her head in confusion. When Ryuu let go, he walked away. Mikan saw a red mark on her wrist. Then she suddenly felt like not caring where Hotaru and Nobara is. '_Hmm…They are both strong so maybe they're okay_.'

She went to the dorms and opened the door. She waited for dinner to come. It was still 5:45 and dinner is served at 6:00.

* * *

><p>Dinner….<p>

"Oh, Mikan is there!" Anna said while pointing to Mikan going to their direction with a tray. She sat down and ate. Then she saw Hotaru beside her. "Oh, Hotaru you're back." Everyone including Hotaru turned to Mikan. Usually Mikan will say 'HOTARU! YOU'RE BAACK!' or hug her and say 'Welcome Back HOTARU!'.

"Mikan are you sick?" Yuu asked.

"No."

Another unusual Mikan. If they ask her if she's sick, she would say 'I'm not! I'm okay..I'm not even hot' with a smile.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Well, who else shoot her? The just-came-back Hotaru of course.

"What the hell Hotaru? I'm not doing anything to you!"

GASP!

That was the expression everyone gave. Except for Hotaru. Mikan actually said that to Hotaru?

Koko tried to read her mind but couldn't see anything. Only 'Hotaru is a freak, shooting me like that.' Koko's eyes widened at that.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NATSUME-SAMA!"

"RUKA-SAMA, TOO!"

Natsume and Ruka came in. They get their food and sat. Ruka was in front of Mikan and Natsume in front of Hotaru. The others were on the next table.

"…."

Natsume and Ruka both wondered why she didn't greet them. But they just ate and thought that Mikan might not be feeling well.

Tables away, a certain brown-haired boy was smirking. Seeing that the Black cat was wondering what happened to Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLOOO! I FINISHED MY 3rd CHAPTEER! WOHOOO! THANKS! READ AND REVIEWWW! I mean..thanks for reading and pls review! hihihi<br>**


	4. Chapter 4: Collided

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! And thanks for telling me the OOC and POV :) I'll try to make it better! Here's the fourth chapter.**

* * *

><p>It's a bright and sunny day. The kind of day wherein Mikan is cheerful and running late. But instead, a serious Mikan is walking towards their classroom at 5:45. Look closely, <strong>5:45<strong>.

Mikan had a serious face. She opened the door and found that only Hotaru and Yuu is there. "Morning Hotaru, Iinchou."

"Good Morning, Mikan" Yuu said with a smile. But inside he was still wondering why Mikan didn't smile when she greeted them. She was also early than usual. Hotaru got her baka gun ready but Mikan just went to her seat. Hotaru was confused. But didn't show it on her face.

Anna and Nonoko came in and was wide-eyed when Mikan was already there. "Good Morning, Mikan-chan," They said in unison. "You're early than usual!" Mikan just glanced and nodded. Koko, Kitsuneme and Permy with the other Natsume Ruka fanclub classmates came in. Then the other classmates came in. They were also wide-eyed to see the brunette early. Koko read her mind. Just there was 'I didn't know why I woke up early. I just did.'

Natsume and Ruka came in at 6:50. Natsume and Ruka saw that Mikan was there already. And once again, didn't greet them! Then the door opened. Ryuu came in and looked at Natsume. He smirked. Natsume was sitting and reading a manga. He didn't care if Ryuu came. Ruka glanced at Mikan then to his rabbit. Ryuu saw that one was also worried. He smirked and went to his seat which is the front of Anna and Nonoko.

The door again flew open and a cheerful teacher came in. "Morning class! I forgot that I haven't assign a partner to Ryuu yet! Anyone?" 11 girls raised their hand. Including Permy. Ryuu is a good-looking guy and 7 out of 10 girls in the class likes him. The others stick to Natsume-Ruka.

Anna and Nonoko didn't raise their hand. They are only interested in..MISAKI-SENSEI!

"I don't need a partner. I already memorized this school." There were 'owww' and 'tsk' were heard. They wouldn't get him a partner. "Well, if you already memorized the school, then you don't need one." Narumi said with a kind of 'owww' and 'tsk' voice. He sighed and wrote something on the board. 'SURPRISE QUIZ' it read.

'_Crap'_

* * *

><p>'<em>So where are the people important to Black Cat,'<em> That is what a certain ice-blue eyed is thinking. He already got 1 and that is Mikan. Ruka was done a few years ago so he don't want a 're-use' person.

BAM!

"I..I.m sorry.." an icy voice said.

Ryuu rubbed his head. He wasn't cold hearted so he stretched his hand to the icy voiced girl. The girl tooked his hand. "Th-thanks.." She smiled. Ryuu blushed a little at her angelic smile.

Her uniform was the same. But she wasn't from his class. She had light blue hair. Her eyes looked lonely.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked.

"N-Nobara Ibaragi."

And romance could start in our suspect's life.

* * *

><p><strong>And I could finish this story. I'm also excited! Thanks for reading and please revieeeew! Also, sorry for the super short chapter. I just can't get any ideas yet. But I will! Soon... :)<br>**


	5. Chapter 5: Noticed

**Hello hello people! I am presenting another chapter…sorry if I took too long to update :). I can only write Friday-Sunday. School is so tiring! Anyway..here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Maybe she's really sick!"<p>

"Maybe Anna and Nonoko make her eat something."

"What? No way we'll do that to Mikan-chan!"

Yes. They are talking about why Mikan is acting differently. She became cold and smarter. She may have become cold but Mikan is more serious in her studies. Mikan has become very cold. Many of her friends are worried. Even Hotaru and Natsume, obviously, Ruka also.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

Everyone looked where the voice was coming from. It was Mikan! "Ermm…Mikan-chan! We..umm," Nonoko said who seems to be at loss of words. "What are you talking about?" Mikan said.

Natsume was really annoyed at her change of character. He was getting worried and Mikan seems to ignore his every word that may tease her. Ruka was worried, too. She doesn't greet her every morning.

"I told you I'm not sick. Anna and Nonoko didn't make me eat something. So stop talking about me."

Their classmates who doesn't seem to care about her were doing other things. One of them was a smirking boy. 'What a pity black cat' Who is it? Well, Ryuu of course! His plan was going smoothly and nothing is going to stop him. Not even the black cat.

Sumire noticed the smirking boy. She was curious about his smirk. 'Is he a sadist or maybe he just remembered something.' Sumire twitched her eyebrow at the thought he may be the cause why Mikan was acting weird.

* * *

><p>Speaking of which, wasn't Mikan looking for someone other than Hotaru? Yes, Nobara.<p>

'Mikan-chan,I wonder what are you doing now' that was the thought of the girl Mikan wants to find. "Nobara-chan? Do you want to go outside? There are no missions for today." Persona said to Nobara who was looking at the window. Nobara turned and walked to the door. She opened it and walk outside. Nobara remembered the brown-haired boy he bumped to yesterday. 'Maybe a new student. He's..kind of…h-hand..handso..' Nobara blushed at the thought. She fastened her pace to remove the thought.

"Polka."

"What?"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

That was Nobara heard when she was going to turn at a corner. She heard the other voice which she knew was Mikan. But her voice wasn't as cheerful as usual. She heard footsteps walking away and she peeked a little. Natsume was walking away while Mikan was staring at the fading figure. Nobara approached Mikan and smiled. "Mikan-chan…" Mikan turned at the voice and saw Nobara smiling. Mikan smiled a little. "Long time no see, Nobara." Nobara's smile faded. Mikan called her without the 'chan'. "Well, I'll be going now." Nobara couldn't believe Mikan didn't smile a cheerful smile. 'Maybe she has a problem'

* * *

><p>"Hey,Koko!" A slightly angry voice echoed in the hallway. "I was calling you 4 times! Are you deaf?"<p>

"I heard you, Perm." That was the answer of the boy with his trademark smile. "What do you need?" Sumire grunted. She thought for a while then answered."Can you read the new student's mind?" "Can I? Of course! I'm a mind reader so I really can read his mind." Sumire twitched. "I MEAN read his mind then tell me what you see!"

"Don't I always tell everyone what I see when I read someone's mind?"

"WHAT I MEAN IS-Uh! Never mind, you're hopeless."

"When wasn't I?"

"ARGH! Stop it!"

Koko loved teasing and making her angry...slight. Sumire walked away and mumbled some 'you little' words at the air. While, our brunette was sleeping peacefully...wondering why she felt different. Natsume was watching Mikan sleep peacefully. 

* * *

><p><strong>And thanks for reading! Hope it was nice! And sorry if it was short. Please review! And thanks for the review (advanced thank you) :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Once again

**Hello! At last Class is suspendeeeeeeeeed! Yeheeey! Anyways..here is the..I forgot what chapter I'm now :) **

**Mikan: You don't like going to school?**

**Who are you?**

**Mikan: o.O **

**Fufufufufu…..what does fufufu mean?**

* * *

><p>Sakura petals…..Sakura tree….what could that possible mean?<p>

A running brunette could be seen in the hallway. She was covered in pink petals.

A tall man is running after her, unseen for his face is covered with a blue mask. His eyes could be seen. It was blue…blue as ice. The brunette, called Mikan, tripped as clumsy she is. She felt cold eyes staring at her. The man with blue mask smirked. Mikan wanted to shout. But she could not. _'Why! I want to go back! Who are you?' _She cried instead

...an

'_Who's there?'_

…kan!

'_Don't come near me!'_

Mikan!

Mikan 's eyes opened. "Nat…Natsume." She wanted to hug him but she couldn't. She stretched her armes to Natsume but pushed him. She doesn't know why she did that. Her body didn't agree with her.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered. Mikan looked around. She was still in her room. "Natsume..why are you here?" Mikan asked with a voice that was slightly angry. "Polka….did you meet Ryuu with only you alone?" Natsume ased while standing because of Mikan's push. "Why should I-"

"Polka stop denying…"

"You don't care abou-"

"I do."

"Will you sto-"

"Just tell me."

"STOP CUTTING WHAT I SAY NASTUME!" Mikan shouted , annoyed. Natsume smirked. After 3 weeks, he finally teased her. But she is still not her usual self. "I did meet him! Nothing happened okay! Get out and how did you get here anyway?"

Natsume went out the window without answering. Mikan, even if she became cold, is still dense. She doesn't even know Natsume went in using the window even if Natsume already showed her the answer by going out.

Poor Mikan..dense as ever.

"Akihiko-san…"

'_So that's his name'_ Nobara thought. She was looking at the document of the new student in Persona's desk. She quickly returned it inside the cabinet. She sat at the chair beside the window. She observed the people walking.

'_I wonder if I could meet him again…...what am I thinking!_ ' Nobara mentally slapped herself gently. She got rid of the thought but it went to Mikan. '_Mikan-chan…' _Mikan is not in her usual self.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Nobara whipped her head in surprise. Her eyes widened.

A smiling Ryuu appeared. "OI! PERSONAA~~~~ WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU~~~"

Nobara giggled at him. Ryuu was surprised and embarrassed. "Uh…sorry..I was too loud.." Ryuu said. Nobara covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing too much.

"Pfft…Haha…Pfftt…!"

"Oi. Stop laughing at me."

"Haha! I mean…I uh..haha…I was.."

"Aren't you Nobara?"

"Yeh…?"

"Not sure of your own name?"

"No! Umm..I mean.."

"…"

"…"

Silence filled the air as Nobara stopped laughing.

Ryuu stared at Nobara for 5 seconds then he blushed.

…And that…could mean something!

* * *

><p>"Sakura..." Ruka whispered.<p>

"Called me?"

Ruka suddenly jerked back in surprise. Mikan was standing beside him. "I..I didn't notice you Sakura."

"Like others...they don't notice I am just beside them." Mikan answered.

"Sakura...why are you acting differently?"

"I am not. Everybody asks me that! I'm perfectly normal!"

"You seem...cold."

Mikan wanted to laugh but instead she grunted. Ruka felt bad for saying she seem cold. Mikan actually felt something is not right. Her body always did what Natsume do. And Hotaru!

Sometimes...she wanted to kick someone.

* * *

><p><strong>I realized most chapters end with Ryuu! Hahahahhaa..haha..ha. Not funny =_=<strong>

**Thanks for Reading and please REVIEW! WEeeeeeeee**


	7. Bye!

**Hey..uh...**

**I haven't been upating and I was...I'm going to **

**-DROP- or...whatever word you use to..umm..**

**Simply, I am gong to stop writing this story because..I'm out of ideas. SORRRYYYYYY!**

**Bye.**


End file.
